Petite soirée avec elle
by Cairsn
Summary: Une petite soirée entre Booth & Bones. What else ?


Elle était là. Juste en face de lui. Il aurait pu la contempler pendant des heures qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué le temps passé. Il la détaillait avec intensité, prenant en compte chaque détails. Examinent chaque coin de son visage. Ses cheveux auburn qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus se confondant en vert vers la pupille encadrés de cils fins. Il examina alors son visage, elle avait mis un maquillage léger. Un peu de gloss ce qui m'était sa bouche en valeur et certainement du mascara.**  
**Il remarqua alors, qu'elle aussi le fixait avec attention.

-Tu ne mange pas? lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Si, si.

Joignant le geste à la parole il prit une frite dans son assiette. Mais il avait l'esprit trop occupé pour penser à manger et inconsciemment il mâchouilla la frite.**  
**Depuis combien de temps l'observait-elle? Avait-elle remarqué qu'il la fixait ? L'avait-elle observé à la dérobé, comme lui, ou au contraire pour identifier la raison de son silence?**  
**Elle le fixait toujours ... Et il commençait a se demander s'il n'avait pas quelque chose sur la figure.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.  
-Se serait pas plutôt a moi de te demander ça, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Tu ne mange pas depuis tout à l'heure, elle marqua une pause. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse? C'est l'enquête en cours qui te préoccupe comme ça ?  
-Non... Nan, c'est pas ça! Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien de grave."Sauf si tu considère le fait de te surprendre à regarder à la dérobé ta partenaire, comme quelque chose de grave "lui souffla une petite voie dans sa tête.

Oui, car il devait bien se l'avouer. Temperance Brennan l'attirait, petit à petit, vers ce merveilleux et pourtant si redouté piège qu'était l'amour. Et l'avoir comme partenaire était chaque jour un peu plus dur, comment pouvait-il se concentré sur l'enquête si cette femme insaisissable se trouvait toujours à côté de lui? Il releva les yeux vers elle. Sa tête était baissée, elle détruisait son brownie a coup de cuillère et semblait absorbé par ses pensées...**  
**S'inquiétait-elle vraiment pour lui? Si il lui disait, là maintenant, se qu'il ressentait, comment réagirait-elle? Est-ce qu'elle lui répondrait? Où partirait-elle en courant ?**  
**Il détournât les yeux vers la table. Il remarqua alors que son assiette était resté intact depuis le début du repas. Il reprit une frite dans son assiette et constata que le plat était totalement froid. Il reposa sa fourchette pour prendre sa petite cuillère et entama sa tarte à la myrtille. Le gout sucré et acide qui lui emplit la bouche lui rappela se baiser sous le gui, du noël précédent. Est-ce que ses lèvres avaient toujours le même gout? Son regard s'arrêta malgré lui sur ses lèvres.Il déglutit bruyamment, elle releva les yeux de son brownie et posa sur lui un regard attentif. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il semblait qu'entre eux, un long échange silencieux plein de vérité se déroulait.**  
**Mais une sonnerie de téléphone vint interrompre les interrompre. Redescendant sur terre il sortit son portable

-Booth

-Oui, Rebecca… O.K je veux bien. Demain? Oui je viendrais le cherché demain... à 9H? d'accord. Non ça ne me dérange pas... O.K à Mardi alors! 

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna Bones.  
- Oh rien de grave. Rebecca veut que je prenne Parker un peu plus tôt, c'est tout  
-Bien!

Elle sourit, comme a chaque fois qu'il été questionne de Parker et il ne put s'empêché de sourire aussi. Il entama de finir sa tarte, puis vérifiant au préalable qu'il en été de même avec sa partenaire. Il décida qu'il été temps de partir.

-On y va? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit oui de la tête et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils furent surpris par le froi qui les attendait dehors. Elle frissonna et une envie soudaine lui vint de la serrer dans ses bras.**  
**Ils firent leur chemin habituel en silence, chacun contemplant très attentivement le sol perdu dans leurs pensées. Puis, lorsque se fut le moment de se séparer ils 'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent intensément. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils se demandaient qui devait faire le premier pas. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougeaient et le temps passé.

-Bon, et bien, a demain! dit-elle simplement  
-A demain, répondit-il

Elle se retourna en lui faisant un dernier signe d'au revoir de la main. Il la regarda partir un instant et réalisa qu'il venait certainement de rater l'une des plus belles occasions de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il pouvait encore la rattraper. Il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était son amour ou son inconscient qui le poussa à agir, peut-être que c'était les deux. Mais il était lancé et il ne pensa pas au fait qu'elle pouvait ne pas répondre à ses sentiments. Il tourna au bout de la rue, essouffler et s'arêtta lorsqu'il la vit. Elle c'était retourné a l'entente de ses pas et le regardé avec des yeux étonné. Il s'approcha d'elle tranquillement reprenant son souffle, affichant un immense sourire. Lorsqu'il arriva a son niveau, il leva les deux mains et saisit son visage

-Temperance , commença-t-il hésitant. Il faut que je te dise un truc très important que j'aurais du te dire depuis longtemps, il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvris. Tu vois en faite... Je t'ai...

Le doigt que Temperance lui mis sur la bouche le fit taire. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, elle avait fermé les siens et soufflait doucement comme pour reprendre ses esprits.**  
**Pourquoi le faisait-elle taire? Avait-elle compris se qu'il allait dire et le faisait taire car elle ne voulait pas répondre? Allait-elle ...**  
**La chaleur des lèvres de l'anthropologue sur les siennes fit taire toutes ses pensées amers. Il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une Temperance souriante.

-Moi aussi! dit-elle.

Avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres.


End file.
